Romantic
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi and G have their first fight... and someone says something that could ruin their relationship... This is the fourth part of my series. Spoilers for Search And Destroy. Enjoy!


**Don't Own Anything.**

Kensi walked up to G, "Hi."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey. You looked pretty good in that dress."

She smiled, "Of course." Her expression grew serious, "Hetty asked me how you would know she was lying, I think she knows."

He frowned, "Knows what?"

"About us."

"Well, I know because I'm the one you wore the dress for. It's not my fault you got so drunk we had to get a room at a motel."

She stepped away from him, "You were drunk too, and it was your idea to go clubbing for our third date."

He just smirked at her, and she gave him a glare, "It's true, the least you could of done was woken me up."

"I had to go meet Sam. Besides, you get grumpy when I wake you."

She crossed her arms, "So you would prefer I do the walk of shame, rather than having me be grumpy?"

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of, nothing happened last night."

"Okay, but next time, be a man and face your grumpy girlfriend, or you'll be doing the walk of shame with me."

He grinned, "Fine."

"Why are you grinning?"

"We just had our first fight."

She shook her head, "I don't get you... Now what are we doing for dinner?"

"Pizza. And don't worry about Hetty knowing, Sam knows too."

She forced her expression and voice to be calm, "How?"

He shrugged, "I don't know... He just warned me to be careful when I came over."

"How did he know you were coming over?"

"I told him."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I thought we were keeping this a secret."

G gave a her kiss, "I don't care if anyone knows. I just want to be with you."

She smiled again, "That means a lot. And you just avoided a second fight."

"Well then, I guess I'm glad for that." He went to the phone, "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese sounds good."

"Okay, so what was with the big huge smile and suggesting me for going undercover?"

Kensi came up behind him, "It was amusing. However, it was even funnier watching you play the video game. You were terrible!"

"I know, you don't need to rub it in." She just gave him an innocent look and continued on to the kitchen, "Hey, I forgot to ask, did you have fun blowing up the airbags in those guys faces?"

"Of course. Are you ordering the pizza, or am I?"

"I will, you get the drinks."

***

There was soft music coming from the living room, and G caught Kensi around the waist, "Let's dance."

She started to sway with him softly, "So why are you getting so romantic?"

He drew away slightly, "What? I can't be romantic?"

Kensi laughed, "Yes, but normally it's not like this."

"Like what?"

"Wine, music, dancing... It's not your style."

He was silent, then drew away completely, "I love you."

Kensi stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

She started pacing, "You can't love me! It's just... No way... Not possible!"

He grasped her hands, "Yes it is. I love you Kensi Blye, and I think I have for awhile."

"You can't! And you can wipe that smirk off your face G Callen, it's not funny."

The smirk remained, "I thought it was the guy's job to go into denial, not the girl's."

"Normally yes, but this isn't normal."

He used their linked hands to pull her down onto the couch, "What's normal then?"

"For me, it means one date, maybe staying the night, but nothing else after. No one says I love you, and this is the first time in awhile I've waited to have sex, not to mention, take the time to have a relationship. That means something to me."

"It means something to me too."

"Did you mean it?"

He stood, "Yes, but obviously you need some time to think."

She watched him leave the room with no protest.

***

An hour later he came back, "I'm sorry."

She just sat there, and let him continue, "I pushed you Kensi, and I'm sorry."

Kensi remained quiet, and he raised his eyebrows, "Are you gonna say anything?"

She looked up, "I love you."

"You mean it?"

"I do, I'm sorry about before G. No one has ever said it before..."

"I get it Kensi, you got scared."

She smiled and held out a hand, "I'm tired of waiting."

He grabbed her offered hand, understanding her meaning, "You sure?"

Their eyes locked and she nodded, "I'm sure."

***

Her eyes flickered open and she saw G's smiling face, "The pizza?"

He shrugged, "Cold I guess. You are amazing Kensi."

She folded her arms over his chest and balanced her head on them, "You're just saying that because you finally got in my bed."

"I got in your bed weeks ago. Why did you decide to stop waiting?"

"You said I love you... And you know what I mean G."

"Okay, I get it. I do love you, I really did mean that."

"Good, I know you wouldn't use love as a way to get what you want from me, you're not that type of guy."

He moved his hands so they were on her bare back, "Glad to hear that, but you know what I will use..." His hands moved upward and she answered, "Seduction. So I take it we're eating the pizza later?"

He flipped them over, "A lot later..."


End file.
